I Won't Admit I Like Her!
by EchoOkido
Summary: Red and Yellow have been close friends, but when a dance approaches, Red is trying hard to find the right words, but with Gold's help, he manages to get it to Yellow. Specialshipping with OldRival and MangaQuest. Oneshot. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Okay, hey guys! This is my first fanfic here, so please don't hate w I'm new to writing fanfics, so here is this. It's Specialshipping with hinted Oldrival and Mangaquest. Sorry if there's spelling or grammar errors, and I'll admit, the ending sucks. So here's this quick oneshot :3**

As our teacher rambled on about Pokemon Evolution, I stared at the girl of my dreams, trying to take down notes.

Yellow quickly wrote, looking confused. She was adorable.

I stared for a few minutes before Green gave my chair a kick. I looked away from my desk partner and turned to Green.

Blue smirked. "At least we were actually working." She whispered.

"Please. You never take notes." I replied.

Blue held up her paper. It was neatly written and long. It looked like her handwriting.

I widened my eyes in surprise and nodded. Green looked pleased with his girlfriend.

Yellow had snapped out of her work and turned to look at us.

I blushed. "Keep working, Yellow. Don't mind us." I quietly said to her.

"Okay R-Red." She stammered, face red.

So cute.

When I turned back to Green and Blue, Blue was drawing on Green's paper. Green seemed to not mind. But after a while he started to. The boy leaned over to see what she was drawing and blushed. He softly nipped her neck and her face reddened before going back to her own paper and taking notes. Green smirked.

I sighed, looking back at Professor Elm and starting to take notes.

"Pokemon evolve at a certain level, when they feel ready. Some evolutions can be- whoops! We better get packed up. The bell will ring!"

Just then, the bell rang.

Thank God.

I grabbed my bag and notes and ran out. After all, I couldn't wait to get dressed in comfortable clothes and lay down in my dorm. Elm's class was the last class of the day.

"Red, slow down!" I heard Elm call, but I ignored his orders and made my way to my dorm. Barely missing fangirls. When I walked in the house, I sighed in relief.

[I'm making the dorms like the dorms in A Thin Line Between Love And Hate for this one shot. It's a good fanfic btw :3]

I went in my dorm, changed into my normal slacks and red shirt and smiled to myself as I walked downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. I saw Blue and Green making out on the couch across from me.

I rolled my eyes as Yellow walked in and squeaked at the couple. Green and Blue pulled away quickly, face red and eyes wide.

I laughed as Yellow squealed and ran to my side, afraid Green would rage.

Instead, Green looked away from Blue and me with his normal expressionless face. Blue looked down, face red.

I placed my arm around Yellow and encouraged her to cuddle beside me. With a red face, she did, her head on my shoulder. I grinned, gently kissing the top of her head.

Her eyes widened and her face deepened in color. Green and Blue found this chance to continue making out.

"Hey! No PDA you four!" A mischievous voice yelled. I looked up to see Gold, holding his billiard cue over his shoulders.

"It is illegal you know." He pointed out.

Green and Blue broke away, Blue snarling at Gold. "Says the one who makes out with every girl you see out in the park."

"When no one's looking." He replied curtly, grinning.

Green snorted, picking up Blue, bridal style, and going to his dorm. "If Gold's PMSing- I mean PDA issue is bothering everyone, I'll be with Blue in my dorm." Green hissed, a evil look in his eye and a smirk. Blue blushed heavily.

Gold rolled his eyes, taking his hat off and looking at me. "So. Have you asked Yel' to the dance yet?" He asked.

I blushed and looked away. Yellow looked at me with a hurt expression. "You weren't...?" She asked.

I looked at her. "I...I was... It's just..." I looked at my feet, trying to find the right words.

"What he's trying to say is he's too much of a chicken to ask you to the dance." Gold finished for me.

I sighed. "Thanks Gold,"

Yellow smiled sweetly. "It's okay R-red. I understand, but I will go with you," She said, looking down to hide her blush.

I grinned widely, grabbing her into my arms and pulling her onto my lips.

Her eyes widened, but didn't resist. After a minute, Gold snapped his fingers. "Hey!" He snapped. This time, Crys was next to him. "You didn't notice SSG when she walked in you were so caught up in kissing!" Gold exclaimed. Crys giggled.

Gold grinned, swooping the researcher in his arms and kissing her passionately. Crys's eyes widened before giving in, kissing him back.

"No PDA," I mimicked Gold in a irritated tone before untangling from Yellow, giving her a smile and going to my dorm.


End file.
